Madness is a present
by moon1010
Summary: Some people just can't deal with friendships if others don't try. (If you can't tell I cant write a summary if i tried...) MAKA x SOUL, MAKA friends CRONA, so far thats all the pairings...SO YEA K BYE.


**Hey! it is I (and I doubt anyone knows me but ok...) anyway here is a new story its AU so deal with it c: aaaaaannnnnddddd yea ok lets move on**

**ok so personally i hate it when people switch point of views and stuff like that you know but for this one I'm going to try sharing point of view but its going to be one point of view per chapter so yea DEAL WITH IT lol sorry ok that prob. made no sense...**

**Crona in this story is a guy and is a bit oc but nothing major **

**this story has pairings: SOUL x MAKA **

* * *

Have you ever felt so much pain that you couldn't possibly find anything worse then the situation that you are in. How each second it gets even harder to breath...well you don't, do you? I didn't think so. Well here I am, Crona Gorgon, (forcefully) skipping first period. I wasn't intentionally doing it to skip, I had just been caught at the wrong time and now didn't really have a choice in weather I went to first or not. This kind of thing happened a lot and it happened randomly like some lottery and i was always the million dollar winner.

It was my third year here in this hell hole and I was ready to get out of it. I was the new kid, no one had ever seen me before, they didn't know my story, who I was; they thought I was a strange, so they made me feel like a stranger. Thats just how things worked.

So here i was; being thrown (literally i weighed nothing) against on of the many dull navy, metal lockers. They were cold and sent chills up and down, freezing my whole body. There were three of them that were in on it, it was a bit inhumane the way they planed this just to give me a crappy start to the day. But whatever, life happens.

I had spaced out, so when one of them yelled at me I jumped. I hadn't caught what they had said, but I doubt I would have understood because most of the time they spoke broken english. "W-what?"

One of them laughed " HAHAHA, this igit cant even hear properly!" the other two chuckled. _What the hell is an igit?!_

To be honest I really couldn't hear them even if I tried, my hearing was doing something weird. It sounded like a constant thumping echoing around your skull. Like when a concert has just ended and your ears are still thumping. Also I couldn't keep track of where they were and which one was which because my vision was going blurry, there were a bunch of black splotches around everything that made it almost impossible to see. _They were working_.

My stomach caved in when a rock hard fist collided with it. I started to cough as my empty stomach turned, flipped, and surfed around giving me the feeling of pucking. I sucked in the yelp that would have escaped as another blow was given to my face. If you had ever been punched before you know what kind of feeling it was like, almost like when you do a belly flop in the pool...just on your face. They kept going checkered, punching my face then my stomach, next they kicked my legs. I didn't make any noise, I couldn't deal with the expressions on their faces when I did. I was getting really tired as their punches grew weak, my eyelids kept falling covering my oddly colored gray eyes. Why was everything getting so dark? I don't remember this happening before.

"Aye, lets get! Ms. goodie goodie two o'clock." One of them barked, their voice eager. I couldn't see where they were but I felt one last hard kick to my leg that had me stumbling down to the dirty tiled floor.

My head was sideways on the ground so my ear was pressed to one of the black squares on the tile, that way I could hear the vibration of the threes feet stomping on the ground. They had finally left, to my relief, but they were running from someone who was at two o'clock...?

Thats when I felt (threw the ground) something drop next to my head which made me twitch. I was preparing for a teachers stern voice to tell me to get up (another thing about this hell hole; teachers. don't. care.)Or maybe one of the three here to finish me off. But it was nether, instead small warm hands made their way to my shoulders.

"Come on. Get up." The voice was soft, a girls voice. Her arm snaked around my waste and helped me stand, to my surprise she did most of the work getting me back on my feet. Her arm stayed locked around me her other grabbing my right arm and swinging it over her petit shoulders. She let my weight rest on her as we slowly made our way to wherever she was taking me.

I wasn't use to this. Attention; let alone a girls attention. I wasn't good at talking to girls, at lest with my own gender I would be able to deal with making a few words. Girls, I guess, found me creepy and weird. It wasn't their fault I did look funky. I was super skinny, not very heathy for a seventeen year old boy. Then there was my cloths; either long sleeves or jackets, and in the summer when I did I'd get weird looks from everyone. My hair was one of the big things; a pale pink. It was choppy and uneven, the color looking like a spoiled bottle of pink milk. I had never dyed my hair, never. It was natural and I somewhat liked it, even when everyone called me a gay ass freak. Oh well...

Now back to the situation I was in...my eyes were still blurry but I could tell the softness brushing against my neck was the two o'clock girl's hair. It tickled down to my collarbone , and swayed as we moved. That was the thing I loved most about girls (I don't now why...); their thats really weird, shut up.

After a while I knew where she was leading me; the girls bathroom. She hadn't talked yet, my eyes gave a blurred version of everything but I could clearly make out the stick figure with a triangle dress plastered on the door. The girl pushed the door with her foot, then leading me into it. As most of you know, most boy would kill to be in the girls bathroom...alone with a girl...yea no not me. I really wasn't all that thrilled she was taking me to the girls bathroom, why not the nurse, why did she even care? That question rung in my head as she led me to the sink. Why was she caring for me? Why did she take notice in me? No one had ever done this and I didn't think I'd be able to deal with that.

She shook me "Hey,you okay?" she asked innocently. I didn't have enough energy to nod so I just (sportingly) stood there like a retard. "Lean against the counter okay?" She shoved me towards the counter that I quickly grabbed for. I missed epically, just saying, I looked like a total doof as I fell into the counter then squeaking like a five year old girl. She giggled and moved about as I stared down at my hands that were clutching the counter for dear life.

Now have you ever been in the boys bathroom? That place is disgusting, everything is wet, there is crap on the floors the walls. Nothing is functional, the doors are falling off the hinges, negative crap covers the wall, and get this its not just written its CARVED. Who takes the time to do that!? Yet in the girls everything is clean; the counters are all dry, paper towels are fully stocked along with full soap dispensers, none of it splattered on the counter top. Girls are really clean.

The girl turned me around after tugging on the right sleeve of my purple striped shirt. She dabbed my face with the cold paper towel "why are you sleepy?" she asked. I guess she noticed the way I was spacing out a bunch.

"hmm." I mumbled weakly.

She huffed "did you take something?" Damn she was good, I nodded. She sighed "what?"

"Sleeping pills." The words clumsily feel out of my mouth without my controlling.

"how many?" I held up two fingers, my throat was getting sore. Thats when she slapped me. "sorry" she said before I could think "I'm trying to wake you up, first instinct." she said sheepishly. Well it was somewhat working I think. I got most of my hearing back and my legs didn't feel like they were about to dissolve. Next she turned me back around and forced my head into the sink. Lightly she slide her hand to my forehead, pushing my pink hair up. She pushed down the bottom signaling the cool water o gush out. With her other hand she began splashing the crystal like water in my face. "better?" she asked reaching for paper towels.

"yea." I said horsily. She let my bangs go and started drying my face off.

"Ew, what the hell?" a voice came from behind the girl. I cocked my head to see who it was, and their stood, from what I had heard, the schools popular bitch.

Here in this high school there were two types of popular one being the bitchy-preppy, and the other are the semi-popular people that are like this girl; not total assess, and let me just get one thing straight, this girl that just walked in was the one you wanted to stay out of the way.

Her name was Ahnnay, she was on the shorter side, with a good looking body, well thats what I had picked up from conversations... She had deviled brown eyes that didn't seem so interesting, her face was a bit oddly shaped, almost like a walnut. Her lips were plump and over loaded with lip gloss, the kind that,if you were a girl, got stuck in your hair. Her make up (I was guessing) made her look like an orange ompa lompa. She wasn't a sight to see in my opinion.

Thats when I realized my eyes had fixed, so I quickly took a look at the girl that had helped me. I knew who she was now, I had her in some of my periods. She was quite popular with people, a social butterfly, everyone seemed to like her...everyone but the P.B (preppy-bitches). She was short, small, and fragile looking. She had sun touched blond hair that found their way into twin pigtails. She had a skirt on, a bottom up shirt to match her long legs flooded into black boots. Her face look like a porcelain doll, her skin so pale and pure almost unreal. Her lips were a light pink and thinly pressed, as her mesmerizing green eyes narrowed. She swiveled around to stare at the head P.B. "Get lost Ahnnay." She snapped.

I was trying to remember her name as this was happening, I knew it started with a 'M' but that was about it...

"tsk, I'm hurt. I thought we were friends." Ahnnay stated, leveling her weight to both feet and swinging a newly manicured hand to rest on her popped hip.

Mata...? Maak? No. Grr, I just can't deal wi- MAKA! Thats what it was. Maka Albarn, daughter of one of the teachers here.

"Why is that creep in the girls bathroom?" Ahnnay asked when Maka hadn't answered her smart remark. The expression on her face was starting to scare me. It was almost like a crocked smile slapped on her face . She licked her lips and waited for Maka's reply.

"I can feel my personality turning a dull shade of gray when I talk to you." she shot back, avoiding the question. She crinkled her noes and snatched my arm and started to drag me to the door. I winced a bit when I felt her grip tightened around the wrist. Ahnnay eyed us as we left, she had snorted when she thought we were out of ear shot but I still caught it.

* * *

**ok well thats all for right now hope you guys like it so REVIW and tell me how i did **

**SEEEYA**


End file.
